Mind Games
by OathkeeperQueen
Summary: She has a way of getting under your skin and wrapping you around her finger. She's a sly demon with a wicked smile and a heart aching to tease. Everything is a game and I'm her favourite toy and there's a sick part of me that doesn't want this to stop. Contains sexually explicit content and mind fuckery.


_Mind games_

 _Well_ _…_ _.um_ _…_ _..Ahh_ _…_ _..This_ _…._ _escalated really quickly. / I love Lumina and Lightning so much, the tension, the interaction, and just_ _…_ _everything really is so perfect. I also really relate a lot to Lumina, too so I kind of had to write something~ AND I TOTES DID VOICE-ACTING THINGS THAT I MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT PUT ON YOUTUBE HAHAHAHAH~ I CAN'T HELP ITTTTT~ I'm obsessed with this game. I'm kind of...on a FFXIII run. I'm such a FF lover._

 _But anyways um_ _…_ _this is my first lemon (posted anyways!) This was originally just supposed to be a lime but then it escalated really quickly and well / I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO WASH THIS SIN FROM MY HANDS. I'm such trash. I just earned my one-way ticket to hell with this_ _…_ _! FORGIVE ME JESUS. Vulnerable submissive Lightning is my absolute weakness_ _…_ _../ God, I love her. Perhaps I'll_ _…_ _..flip the tables someday and make Lumina get her payback for this. We shall see._

 _My OTP is probs Farroncest (because I'm such trash) and I also love HopeRai (Again with the trash) and Noerah. Also I like Fanille/Vang and just_ _…_ _.ugh. Pretty much everything I can see tbh. I just love this game so much. I have a HopeRai and a Farroncest drabble planned already. / Hopefully before Nanowrimo~ I will do my best to get it out!_

 _But onto the warnings! (Cause this one-shot needs a crap ton!)_

 _Lemon/smut, dominance/submission, self-cest (? Technically) ageplay (again with the technically though as I see her mind/mentality older than her physical age) because of Lumina's physical age, psychological fuckery/mind fucks, and just unhealthy relationships. WOW. GUYS. YOU MIGHT SERIOUSLY WANT TO BACK OUTTA THIS ONE._

 _For those who want to brave the storm. Bless you. I hope you enjoy!_

~ ღ ~

A countdown in my mind began the second 6AM ticked on the clock and sun rose over the horizon. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two... A flash of light bathed over me and I dissipated in a sea of time and space. Instead of the Ark, however, I was pulled into a fabricated dismal version of the Ark. Bathed in a sea of dusk and chaos I realized why I'd come here.

 _Not again... Why?_ Hope's voice vibrated in my ear but my stoic expression remained the same and I didn't bother answering his frantic, "Light! Where are you?" It's not like he would hear me in here anyways. The air is far too heavy and if it weren't for the fact that god stripped me of what little emotions I chose to have, this would make me anxious. But instead, I felt nothing; nothing but a small annoyance in the back of my mind knowing that I'm wasting time. Time is of essence when you're the saviour. But then I remembered time stood still, fabricated Ark or not.

As if right on cue, Lumina appeared in a portal of chaos, a cocky little grin on her face as she landed on her version of Etro's throne. My throne. The throne I claimed proudly for being the Goddess' protector.

Lumina's pools of blue glinted as she giggled my name, something her tongue seemed to enjoy saying, as if my name felt like a sweet flavor itself. I narrowed my eyes at her and curtly asked, "What do you want?"

She didn't just teleport me here for no reason. There was always a reason; always a motive. There was an all-knowing look in her eyes, a glimmer, and a devilish smile dotting her lips. She was like the Cheshire cat, teasing and taunting while still spilling the truth, no lies were ever uttered from her lips as hard as it was to believe. Even though she liked to play games the things she uttered made sense if you actually paid attention.

"Now now Lightning!" She cooed, pouting her lips, crossing one leg over the other as she leaned back in her throne. "Is that really how you greet people? Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, people want to just talk to you? How about that thought?"

As if. I rarely have time for idle chitchat let alone full blown conversations. Anyone that speaks to me usually has a motive for it, and that motive is a gun or sword to my heart. Yeah. Real fun. I rolled my eyes and dodged answering her question. "Lumina, I don't have time for this. I've-"

"I know! I know!" She does a clucking of her tongue as if she caught me in a bad act and I'm being reprimanded for it. "You've got to save the world, right? Lightning the saviour."

I sigh already wishing I could just teleport myself away but Lumina has ultimate reign in here. Here, she has complete control over me and if she realized that I'd be stuck here for hours. I'm sure she knows, though, she just chooses to keep it brief, mostly to toy with me. Give me the world and then take it back. Spill all the secrets as if it's Da Vinci's code, erase my memory and leave only fragments in the wake. She has all the answers I need – it's just a matter of getting them out of her.

When she didn't get a response out of me, taunts spilled from her mouth, provoking me into the game she likes to play. It always written on her face, masqueraded with a hint of innocent, but it's always there.

"You know Lightning…." She asks, a finger touching her chin as she ponders a question. "What if Bhunivelze is just using you? What if he doesn't bring Serah back? What will you do then?"

It's like a punch in the gut, I breathe through my nostrils and try to calm myself. The words lynching me, reminding me of everything at stake and somehow the emotions I thought I lost hit me full force like a tidal wave. I try not to let it show but Lumina already saw through the false front I played. She jumps and glides softly to the stone cold floor – a mere ten feet in front of me.

"He promised me, Lumina." I remind her. "If he goes back on his world he will die by my own hands. Cartilage, bones and all smashed beneath my strength. I'll make him choke and die on his own blood." _That's a promise. Mark my words._

"My my." She spun around; quick on her heels closing the distance between us in the fraction of a second. She giggled, eyes glittering with feistiness as she fed on my reaction. "I never knew how…vengeful you could be. I like you when you're like this. I like when you get riled up. It's amusing." She looked as if she was enjoying this, her lips curving into a playful smirk as she tested my patience.

As if reading my mind, she never let her eyes falter as she circled me, so predatorily, so hauntingly wanton I realized that I fell for her trap and got roped into her game the moment I gave her a reaction. I should have stayed silent; I shouldn't have let my emotions control me. I'm giving into what she wants. I'm feeding her the enjoyment she craves. It's nothing but a game.

""Does it make it easier for you?" She asks, voice quiet and sultry as she circles me. "Do you think you're atoning for your sins by fighting for Serah? Does it help you bear the cross of knowing that you're the cause for her death? Are you so blind to the game god's roped you in?"

Bile churns in my stomach and static roars in my ears. Not interference. Not Hope's communication device sounding in my ear No. Just the lies, and hopes of a future I'm drowning myself in so I don't have to bear the pain or the possibility of a future without my sister. The truth of the reality. She knows she hit a nerve. I can tell by the way her eyes look me up and down as I react to every word, every syllable she utters. It's killing me inside and she knows it. It's as if she's taking the core of who I am and poisoning it with the words I don't want to hear.

She's right. She's always right. Even if it's the harsh truth and reality, I always try to block it out and keep fighting. I'm not living. Just surviving. Just getting by blocking out the things that make me weak.

In an instant she has me hitching my breath as her whispers reach my ears, soft tantalizing words leaving ghostly shudders down my spine. "I want to play a game with you, Lightning."

She practically _begs_ me to look her in the eyes and when I do I'm smoldered by the power she holds over me. I don't know how she brings out the weakness in me but she does and I can't stand it. She always gets in my way and opens up my vulnerabilities as if she's known me for years. She literally strips me to the core and plays with me however she sees fit. This really is a game. I'm her play toy – her source of enjoyment.

I know she realizes she's staggered me when I can't think of a comeback to throw in her face. Usually I'm quick with words but she has a habit of stealing them away from me before I can even think of them, let alone say them. I'm stupefied and grasping at straws so she takes the chance to level the field by giving me predatory glances as she saunters around me.

"You're really, really, fun to play with. You know that, right?" She asks, licking her lips as I try to follow her every move, quite frankly not trusting her as far as I can throw her. She may bear a resemblance to Serah but it wouldn't stop me from destroying her in an instant if I need to. Just a swift blow to the head, maybe a snap of her neck. She's so small it wouldn't be a problem. She would fall limp like a rag doll.

But there's a sick part of me that feels a stirring in the pit of my stomach from her words and a desire to keep this game going even though I know I should make it end. This isn't the first time she's teased me relentlessly but this is the first time since she acted upon it in such a dominant fashion. It sickens me that it enthralls me and it shouldn't.

"Lumina." My voice betrays me and it cracks under the pressure of trying to keep myself composed. I feel weak. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"What if I said I would make it worth your while? Hmm?" Lumina asked, eyes dancing with friskiness, hand on her hip.

"What are you getting at?"

Her lips turn into the most devilish expression I've ever seen dot her features. It made me audible shiver and I felt exposed as if she was stripping me with her eyes right then and there. "I want to break you, Lightning."

 _Oh Etro. Please._ I swallowed hard and felt my heart skip a beat from the notion as sick as it was. My mind was reeling and I had no clue what to say or do and she damn well knows she's got a hold on me. I'm never left stupefied like this; I'm always the one who levels the situation and responds to it accordingly but I can't decode her. I never know what's she's gonna say or do and half the time I fail as I let her get under my skin. She's already won this game; she's just stringing me along like a cat playing with its prey. Enjoyment. The foreplay before the kill.

In an instant she's on me, shoving me up against the fabricated throne before I have time to blink. My head is spinning and her hot breath is on my ear, an octave lower just to make me squirm. How the hell is she this strong? I blink dazed and try not to shudder as she tickled my ear with her words. "I want to break you so bad…" Her gloved fingers are running through my tresses and when she licks her lips I can see the hunger etched in her eyes.

"If I break you, I win the game. If you break me, you win. Sound fun?"

I feel an ache coarse through me and flames of desire lick the core of my heart at the words and I'm disgusted with myself for not pushing her off me when I know I damn well could, strength or not. I hate her so much in this instant and I hate myself for feeling arousal rip through me. I could grab her by the throat; I could choke her to death. That's all it would take. One simple action and I just can't do it.

She shoots a toothy smile my way before whispering, breath mere inches from my lips, "Let the games begin." She shoves her knee in-between my legs and devours my lips against her own. So hot, needy, and lustful it's as if the kisses are burning my flesh. A sweet metaphor. She's like the coffee you want to drink so bad but can't because it's so hot, you go ahead and do it anyways, you relish in it, but then you're left with scalding burns on your tongue wishing you hadn't done so in the first place. You wish you hadn't jumped the gun with impaired judgment. I find myself arching under her kisses, as she takes no time deepening the kiss and shoving her tongue inside my mouth. Oh Etro where did she learn to do things like that with her tongue?

I'm trying so hard not to moan but it's eating me alive. I'm trying so hard to remember how to breathe but it feels as if oxygen is something my body is currently rejecting. Her hands are all over me, squeezing my breasts, my butt, anywhere she can get her hands on. Damn myself for being so weak. I'm nothing but a pool of jelly underneath her and I blame it on the fact that it's been so long since I've been touched like this. My physical interactions have always been nothing more than blows of fighting, never intimacy. This is too damn much! Maybe that's why I don't want to stop it.

She pulls away, a trail of saliva connecting us and her tongue darts out to lap it up. I let out a shaky breath and feel arousal hit me from the way her tongue darts out to tease me. Planting kisses further down she reaches the crook of my neck and sucks on the flesh, causing me to cry out and buck my hips in protest. Teeth graze the flesh and she bites down leaving her mark and making me writhe. She's claiming me.

She's won this game – she knows it. She won before it even started. She's the queen. The victor. I'm nothing but putty in her hands. I'm breaking apart at the seams and she's the cause of it all. I know she won't stop until she crosses the finish line. No. When she starts something she likes to finish it.

"I want to make you scream so bad…"

 _Fuck!_ I cry out at the admission and she grinds her knee in-between my legs, an aura of arousal inviting her in. I feel myself throb, aching for friction and need. I'm so pathetic. She knows how badly she's got me wrapped around her finger when she runs a hand under my skirt feeling how soaked my panties are.

"You're so wet…" Her tongue darts out and licks the shell of my earlobe before she lets her fingers graze against the soaked fabric. I practically become a writing mess right then and there. She gently teases me in slow, soft, circles before taking my clothes and armour off bit by bit until I'm in nothing but a bra and panties. She wastes no time in unhooking my bra and throwing it to the ground without a second thought. I bite my lip so hard I taste blood as she takes a hardened nipple in her mouth and has her way with me.

I'm becoming unglued and it's so hard not to lose control. My body is trembling and I can feel her lips smiling against the skin as she keeps sucking me off. She squeezes my breasts before leaving agonizingly slow kisses down the expanse of my torso. I feel an ache settle between my legs when she reaches the hem of my panties. She takes the fabric in-between her teeth and drags it slowly down my thighs. Spreading my legs wider she licks her lips as she's greeted with my soft pink flesh.

"You want this so badly, don't you, Claire?" Her voice is so sultry, uttered with the combination of my real name, it practically drives me insane. I'm so ashamed but so so needy and that outweighs the fact that I want t just have a heart attack on the spot and die. She takes her forefinger and presses it hard against my clit and stars shoot across my vision from the onslaught of pressure. "Ugh!" I throw back my head and she squeezes my rear, clawing at it with her nails.

"Answer me."

 _Fuck._ I practically whimper as I cry, "Y-Yes." Oh Etro, yes. I want this so bad. My need outweighs my embarrassment for submitting and I just obediently spread my legs even further.

"Please…"

Shit, I just don't care anymore. I'm reduced to a soft begging and the smaller girl relishes in the sick satisfaction before letting her finger run along my slick folds. I shudder every time she grazes my clit and after awhile she puts a constant pressure on it with her thumb, while her other hand slips two digits into my wet folds. It's too much. In-between the constant thrusting of said digits; I follow her rhythm thrusting my hips up every time it builds. It's a beautiful symphony of me moaning and shuddering and just like the brat that she is she just stops after I'm so close. Damn her! I cry out, hissing in anger. Why the hell did she stop?!

"Lumina!" I cry, letting my eyelids flutter open as I look down at the girl between my legs. "Please…" She licks her lips and looks up at me, her gaze so wanton it's driving me up the wall. A soft giggle leaves her lips and she lets her forefinger continue in slow circles while I watch.

"I want you begging for more." _Fuck._ I shudder and let out a soft gasp as her tongue darts out to taste me. She looks up at me when she's done and stops again. "Be a good girl and maybe I'll give you what I want."

"Pl-please…" Oh god, please. I don't know what possessed me to be reduced to a begging mess but here I was and I'll be damned if this brat wasn't gonna finish what she started. She lit a flame in my heart, she better fucking extinguish it when she's done. "Go faster and don't stop…."

"I never thought I'd get to here you beg like that. It's exciting." She purred, putting pressure on my clit. I let out a cry and I squeeze my eyes shut, practically begging for her to keep going. And she does at first, nice and soft but then quickens the pace the more I moan and beg. I feel the sensation building up in my stomach and I know I'm so close, my breathing gets faster and my chest rises and falls with each sensation.

"What are you, Claire?" Her voice is deathly whisper, and she stops yet again making me cry in agony.

"W-what?" My breath hitches and I'm wishing for my life to just end right now because I can't take this constant need, tearing me apart. I tangled my fists in her hair. Why won't she just finish?!

"You heard me."

"I-I'm…the savior." I manage, panting as she continues but with a slow agonizing pace.

She shakes her head and gives me a tsk tsk. "Mmm. Yes, but not quite. Try again."

I can't think straight. Arousal is drowning me and my thoughts are an endless mantra of begging and pleading just to let me release. I soon realize another rule she added to the game and if on cue she says, "If you get it right I'll let you come."

She continues her slow ministrations and I'm wracking my brain for the answers she requires. I'm just grasping for straws knowing I'm not going to find the answers but I spew out a plethora of things just to please her.

"I'm Lightning – Claire Farron. I'm a sister, a friend, ex-soldier of the Guardian Corps."

"Oh, Light." She laughs, a sneer spreading across her lips. "That's true but it's not what I'm looking for. Try again."

She quickens her pace, inserting another finger giving me a taste of what my reward could be. My head is spinning, my breathing gets more labored and I can barely concentrate on her thrusts, let alone the answer she's looking for. Eventually she slows down and teases me with words.

"Do you want a hint?" She coos. "Since you can't figure this out on your own. You're too dumb sometimes, Lightning. I swear." I nod mutely, begging for a hint and she continues. "Okay just one hint. It deals with me."

"W-with you?" My breath hitches as she quickens her pace, slamming her fingers in and out with each pant. She nods, asking in a low predatorily voice.

"What are you to me, Claire?"

It sends shudders up my spine every time she uses my real name. I hate when people call me that, aside from Serah, but Lumina….she has a quality, an air to the way she says it, that makes it bearable and quite….sexy.

And then it hits me full force. Everything. The teasing. The taunting. The mind games. And now this. This sick and twisted pleasure that I want release from. She has the power. She's got me wrapped around her finger. She can bend and break me all she wants. She knows what she's doing. She has control over me and I don't want it to stop. I'm her play thing. I'm _hers_.

"I'm…." I let out a whimper, cursing at myself for becoming so weak at the foreign concept of pleasure. "I'm Lightning Farron. The savior. The vigilante. And I'm yours."

She practically moans herself at the admission and in turn rewards me with a quickened rough pace. "That's a good girl… You're quick. Yes…. You're mine." She is practically purring as she rewards me with ministrations of desire and need. Oh fuck, I'm so close… I whimper as she curls her fingers inside me. She stands up from her kneeling position and presses herself up against me hard, her fingers never stopping their pace as she leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Who do you belong to, Claire? Tell me."

"You!" I moan, shaking underneath the pressure, all sense of self-respect thrown out the window. She has me so close. I'm so fucking close!

"Prove it to me, Claire. Scream it!"

"I'm yours! I belong to you!" I cry as she quickens her pace, stars dotting my eyes as I come hard finally feeling all that pent up energy release from me. I fall against the small girl, shuddering as I come slick against her hand. I lay there, panting and trembling as she devours me with her tongue, a murmur of "You're so sweet…" before she's lapping me up again.

 _Etro. I think I'm gonna pass out._ My hands are trembling and I try to keep myself composed as she finishes me completely, but my composure has been shattered the moment she roped me in this game. When it's all said and done I quickly throw back my clothes back on while she watches me with hawk eyes and even with the stark reality of the situation I don't feel an ounce of regret.

"That was fun." She chirped, cupping my cheek and pulling me in close. I can smell my arousal on her breath and it almost sends me aching for another kiss and if she can read my mind she does just that. Soft and chaste, unlike the other kisses, but certainly not unwelcomed. When she pulls apart, she licks her lips and purrs. "I won." As if I didn't already know that. She won the minute she started. There was no denying it.

She turns on her heel and gives me a flirty wink, "You're so fun to play with, Lightning…Let's do this again!"

And just like that she's gone like smoke. A mere memory in the moment of time. I licked my lips, still feeling her taste as well as my own. I try to calm my racing heart but the stark reality of the situation still has me floored so I just stand there knowing I will be transported back to the Ark soon enough. With her words ringing in my ears and her promise etched in my brain I find myself craving our next meeting, as sick as it sounds. The word, human, echoes in my brain. We're both only human. Desires and fantasies and all.

A small smirk forms on my lips. The next meeting I would be ready. She was always the one teasing and breaking me down or catching me off guard. Not next time. Next time I would put that brat in her place. I would be in control of the game and I would win. I could hardly wait.


End file.
